There is an ever-increasing threat of Improvised Explosive Devices (IEDs), suicide bombers, car bombs, and nuclear/biological/chemical devices being used against both military personnel and civilian targets alike. Notwithstanding this ongoing threat, there is no vehicular design that can quickly be adapted to support such a wide range of threats. Moreover, when severe natural disasters such as earthquakes, hurricanes, tsunamis, etc., occur at diverse places around the world, U.S. Soldiers are often called upon to provide humanitarian assistance. Thus, the soldiers need an adaptable mobile platform that is simple but versatile. Other disasters, such as a mine collapse, could also benefit from a versatile, multitask vehicle.
With wounded veterans returning from various conflicts around the world, as well as injured civilians, mobile platforms that are easily accessible would also be beneficial.
Still further, explosive/landmine detection devices that can be easily integrated with such a mobile platform would result in saved lives and cost savings, especially in regions of indigenous populations throughout the world.